<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanay Chan by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189321">Sanay Chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humour, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Галф закрывает глаза. Почему они опять здесь? Он не хочет продолжать тот же наскучивший разговор, ту же ссору. И, возможно ему не нужен старший, чтобы понять Тайпа. Может, достаточно просто притвориться, что он любит его.</p><p>Часть 4/21 Скиншип</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanay Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.</p><p>Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала у него была распахнутая рубашка. Теперь он даже не носит штаны. Одежда Тайпа стала намного интересней в последнее время. Галф смотрит на себя в зеркало. Рубашка огромная. Пи'Пи пришлось шить самому, потому что они не могли найти подходящую достаточно долго. Рубашка должна была подходить по размеру, но быть достаточно большой, чтобы он выглядел мило, но не слишком большой, чтобы не выглядеть смешным. Она должна быть соблазнительной. </p><p>Пи'Пи проверяет подол.<br/>
— У Пи'Mью будет еще одно кровотечение из носа, когда он увидит тебя в этом. </p><p>Галф не уверен насчет этого, но он надеется, что произведет впечатление. Он хочет, чтобы Пи'Мью ушел домой, думая о нем в этой рубашке. </p><p>— Ты уверен, что это выглядит хорошо, кхраб? — Галф дергает за рукава, чтобы натянуть их на ладони. Он видел достаточно яоя, чтобы понять, что активы закатывают рукава вверх, а пассивы приспускают их вниз. Не то чтобы он смотрел BL ради того, чтобы смотреть BL. Он просто знает это, хорошо?  </p><p>Хорошо, он смотрел немного BL. «<i>Sotus</i>» был хорош. Кому не нравятся Крист и Сингто? И он не смотрел «<i>Puppy Honey</i>», но ему нравится «<i>OffGun Fun Night</i>». Эти парни веселые. Ну и «<i>Love By Chance</i>» для исследований. У них уже был Тайп, поэтому он хотел оценить его. Пи'Эрт был настолько мужественным в своей роли, что было трудно представить его в качестве пассива. Но ему действительно понравилось как Пи'Эрт изобразил более старшего, более мягкого Тайпа. Зрелый Тайп. Поэтому было разумным решением для него посмотреть на Пи'Эрта в других его шоу, таких как «<i>Waterboy</i>» и «<i>Theory of Love</i>». Разве он виноват в том, что Таиланд делает качественный BL?</p><p>Он ворчит себе под нос.<br/>
— Фанаты могут любить BL, и я тоже. </p><p>— Как скажешь, дорогой, — говорит Пи'Пи. </p><p>Галфу действительно нужно прекратить разговаривать самим с собой. Тем более, что люди всегда могут его услышать. Он мог бы сказать, что это привычка, которую он унаследовал от Тайпа, но это то, что он делает всю свою жизнь. Ещё одна схожесть с его персонажем. Слова Пи'Милда преследуют его, — <i>Нонг практически не играет в шоу. Просто Галф гуляет без сценария.</i> </p><p>Пи'Мью опаздывает. На автомагистрали произошла какая-то авария, поэтому он застрял в пробке. Галф слоняется по съемочной площадке в своей рубашке. Она довольно удобная, и он задается вопросом, позволят ли они ему оставить ее себе. Некоторые актеры и члены съемочной команды просят сфотографироваться. Он позирует для некоторых из них, стараясь изо всех сил соответствовать. Застенчиво. Невинно. <i>Соблазнительно</i>. Это то, чему Галф пытается научиться. </p><p>Он набирается смелости и наклоняется к Пи'Пи.<br/>
— Пи, кхраб, — он смотрит вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не слушает. — Можешь ли ты научить меня быть соблазнительным? </p><p>Дело не в том, что Галф не пытался. Он пытался на воркшопах. Но соблазнение не то, что можно найти в его арсенале. Он смотрел фильмы и сериалы, чтобы скопировать то, что делали и мужчины, и женщины. Конечный результат казался неискренним. Ничто из этого не было похоже на Тайпа.</p><p>Глаза Пи'Пи загораются.<br/>
— О, мой дорогой мальчик… — он осматривает его с ног до головы. — Не беспокойся. Пи'Пи покажет тебе, что делать. </p><p>Это не просто о том, чтобы дразнить, говорит ему Пи'Пи, речь именно о <i>соблазнении</i>. И Галфу придется использовать все тело, чтобы справиться с этим. </p><p>Он думает о том, как двигается Тайп. Галф всегда использует короткие, быстрые движения для Тайпа: резкие рывки головой, прерывистые удары в грудь, ритмичные шлепки для Техно. Тайп двигается так, как говорит — резко, агрессивно и целенаправленно. </p><p>Больше всего Тайпу нравится двигать головой. Это то, что Галф решил, будет <i>ведущим центром</i> Tайпа, как они назвали это на воркшопе. Это то, что движет им в любой ситуации. Не потому что он думает головой, а потому что он вспыльчивый. Здесь живут все его эмоции. Тайп не использует много жестов: поворот, кивок или наклон головы подчеркивают его слова. И все, что вам нужно знать о его эмоциях, в полной мере проявляется в выражениях его лица. Вот почему он отворачивается от Тарна, когда улыбается. Мальчик просто не может контролировать свое лицо.</p><p>Галф не хочет менять Тайпа, чтобы сделать его сексуальным. Это было бы не искренним, и Тайп никогда бы такого не сделал. Наоборот, он берет движения Тайпа и сглаживает края, замедляет их. Тайп в замедленном режиме. Или, скорее, Тайп, демонстрирующий Тарну расширенную, режиссёрскую версию его любимого шоу — Тайп ведет себя как Тайп. В конце концов, ответ прямо перед ним. Быть Тайпом, но дать Тарну время, чтобы оценить это.</p><p>Десять минут спустя Галф чувствует, что начинает понимать.<br/>
— Хорошо, покажи мне, — говорит Пи'Пи. </p><p>Галф проходит через свою метку, появляется за углом, выглядя хладнокровным, и идет в центр комнаты. Он произносит свои реплики, растягивая слова, делая голос мягким и шелковистым. </p><p>И, может быть, у Пи'Пи действительно перехватило дыхание.<br/>
— И помни о глазах, херувим. Открывай их <i>медленно</i>. </p><p>Галф кивает. Это самая сложная техника для него. Он не делает ничего медленно, и моргание — это определенно не то, на что он привык тратить время. Он закрывает веки и поднимает их так медленно, как только может, при этом все время, сохраняя мягкий взгляд. <i>Знойный</i>, — вот как Пи'Пи описал это. </p><p>— Меееееедленно, да, вот и все, дорогой. Знойный, мой маленький котенок, знойный. — он приподнимает бровь. — Помни, ты соблазняешь Пи'Мью. Романтичные мужчины, вроде него, любят играть в сильного защитника, но тайно они хотят, чтобы их опустили на колени и заставили умолять. </p><p>— Пи! </p><p>Пи'Пи шикает на него.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что я прав. Милый — лишь часть того, что заставляет их действовать. Они также хотят, чтобы им бросили вызов. Они хотят, чтобы кто-то взял контроль, чтобы они могли бороться и вернуть его. Понял? </p><p>— Кхраб. — Галф извивается в своей гигантской рубашке. — Пи, кхраб?</p><p>— Кха?</p><p>— Спасибо. Это только для сцены, ты же знаешь?</p><p>— Кха. — Пи'Пи подмигивает и гладит его по лицу. — Я позволю тебе попрактиковаться для своей <i>сцены</i>. </p><p>К тому времени, как Пи'Мью наконец прибывает, у них нет времени для последней репетиции. Галф уже на съемочной площадке, поэтому они решают начать снимать, как только Пи'Мью заканчивает с прической и макияжем. Впервые они видят друг друга в кадре без репетиции.</p><p>Галф суетится за дверью ванной комнаты. Он на грани с тех пор, как попросил помощи у Пи'Пи. Как он должен это провернуть? Как он должен соблазнить Пи'Мью? Эээ… Тарна. Как Тайп должен соблазнить Тарна? </p><p>Что ж, это легко. Внезапно, соблазнение обретает смысл, если смотреть на него глазами Тайпа. Галф и его персонаж похожи друг на друга, но даже через миллион лет Галф не сможет соревноваться с уверенностью Тайпа. Тарн сказал ему, что он сексуален и горяч, поэтому тот пошел и нашел самую большую рубашку в Таиланде, чтобы соблазнить своего муженька. Тайпу нравиться дразнить. Сдерживать и заставлять Тарна бороться за его любовь, что, кажется, сводит Тарна с ума самым приятным образом. </p><p><i>Все они тайно хотят, чтобы их опустили на колени и заставили умолять</i>.</p><p>Галф делает глубокий вдох, но Тайп тот, кто выдыхает. Это будет весело.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пи'Tи говорит «мотор». Тайп выходит из ванной и идет в гостинную. Сейчас или никогда, верно? Тарн заходит в то же время и делает паузу. Он смотрит на Тайпа, упиваясь видом, крошечная улыбка едва появляется на губах. Это все игра, конечно. Пи'Мью делал то же самое на воркшопе. Галф отходит в сторону и уже Тайп направляется к дивану, чтобы встретиться с Тарном.<p>За исключением того, что Пи'Мью не двигается. Он продолжает стоять, уставившись на него. Наряд произвел впечатление?</p><p>— Мью, твоя метка, — говорит Пи'Ти. </p><p>Мью качает головой и моргает.<br/>
— Извини, кхраб. — он смотрит вокруг, как будто видит команду в первый раз. — Все еще не отошел от пробки, полагаю. — он возвращается к своей отметке для второго дубля. </p><p>И третьего. </p><p>Галф видит, как Пи'Ти наклоняется к своему помощнику.<br/>
— Хорошо, ты был прав, кхраб. — он хватает свою рацию и говорит в нее. — Пи'Пи, можно нам сюда парочку боксёров? Да, я знаю, что ты предупреждал меня. Нет, принеси более длинные. Да, настолько плохо. </p><p>Пи'Пи приносит Галфу пару боксёров, чтобы надеть их под рубашку. Шорты свободно болтались поверх коротких, обтягивающих кожу боксеров, которые его заставили надеть ранее, чтобы их не было видно под рубашкой.</p><p>Пи'Пи качает головой Галфу.<br/>
— Все заставляешь своего муженька сбиваться. Что ты сделал с этим бедным мальчиком?</p><p>Что?<br/>
— Ничего! Я просто подошел к своей метке. Мы даже не начали разговор.</p><p>Пи'Пи смотрит на его наряд.<br/>
— Мог ли я сшить сексуальную рубашку или что-то в этом роде? — он щелкает пальцами. — Я останусь здесь и посмотрю, как он отреагирует на этот трюк с глазами, которому я тебя научил.</p><p>Они проходят через метки, благодаря боксерам. Галф не уверен, как этот дополнительный сантиметр ткани смог что-то изменить, но ладно. Тарн наконец встречает Тайпа около дивана.<br/>
— Ты опоздал, — говорит Тайп. </p><p>Кажется, пока все идет гладко. Пи'Mью смотрит на него, как будто он лакомый кусочек, но в конце концов, они справляются с диалогом. Тарн и Тайп не видели друг друга месяц, поэтому вполне естественно, что они... как это назвал Капрао? Трахают друг друга взглядом. Галф чувствует прилив чего-то в животе, что распространяется по всему телу. Да, определённо, именно этим они и занимаются.</p><p>Тарн касается его рубашки.<br/>
— Что на тебе надето?</p><p>Тайп наклоняется вперед и хлопает ресницами.<br/>
— Ну… это твой приветственный подарок.</p><p>Тарн выглядит так, будто ему больно. Хорошо, что сначала они снимают крупные планы Галфа. Тарн дергает Tайпа к cебе, и они целуются. Поначалу мягко, как бы говоря <i>привет, я скучал по тебе</i>. Но, боже, как они скучали друг по другу. Поцелуй продолжается, и Галф чувствует какое усилие прикладывает над собой старший, чтобы позволить Галфу оторваться от него, чтобы продолжить сцену. Когда они расстаются, Галфу не нужно сосредотачиваться на технике, которой его научил Пи'Пи. Это происходит само по себе. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться моментом, притвориться, что это Пи'Мью не терпится наброситься на него. Только тогда он открывает глаза и смотрит на него из-под ресниц. </p><p>Галф слышит заминку в дыхании Пи'Мью. Это заставляет что-то в его животе трепетать. Даже если Пи'Мью играет, он позволит ввести себя в заблуждение. Лучше играть Тайпа, лучше воплощать непреодолимые чувства, которые хотят вырваться наружу, предложить себя Пи'Мью и изобразить их на камере словно любовь Тайпа к Тарну. </p><p>Похожее мучительное выражение появляется на лице Мью, за которым следует то, что Галф знает слишком хорошо в эти дни. <i>Голод</i>. </p><p>Они снимают несколько дублей с разных сторон, прежде чем перейти к следующей части. Мью наконец-то, кажется, взял себя в руки и может вести диалог с гораздо более мягкими выражениями лица. Галф чувствует себя менее напряженным, когда его коллега успокаивается.</p><p>Теперь падение на кровать и поцелуи. </p><p>Они падают на матрас вместе. Черт возьми, Пи'Mью твердый. Ну, крепкий. Твердеет. Как долго это уже продолжается? Они даже не начали целоваться. Галф чувствует, что потеряет себя в этой сцене. Он чувствует тепло, пульсирующее по венам, все сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>Тарн гладит его по волосам, и они улыбаются друг другу. Галф может смотреть на эту улыбку вечно. Прекрасные глаза-полумесяцы смотрят на него, и они закрываются, когда Тарн наклоняется для поцелуя. Даже в пылу страсти их поцелуи нежные. Поцелуй любви. И когда начинаются другие поцелуи, Тарн уже повсюду. Он путешествует по его шее, насколько позволяет воротник рубашки. Тайп закрывает глаза, выгибает спину, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Он тоже начинает твердеть. Уже не в первый раз они практически терутся друг о друга перед камерой.</p><p>Галф только что почувствовал зубы на своей коже? Пи'Мью сейчас почти укусил его? Галф не знал, что ему это нравится, пока не почувствовал и теперь это застрянет в его памяти. Тарн возвращается к его губам, и это немного отличается. Галф чувствует как что-то пробуждается в нем от поцелуя — потребность, которой раньше не было. Она ощущается в том, как поцелуи Тарна грозятся истерзать его губы, и она же упирается ему в бедро. </p><p>— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Давайте притормозим немного? Помните о рейтинге. Мы можем немного отрегулировать освещение возле кровати? Там есть темное пятно. </p><p>Пи'Мью смотрит на Галфа, слегка задыхаясь.<br/>
— Извини, кхраб, — шепчет он. Он перераспределяет вес, чтобы вытереть пот со лба. По крайней мере, на этой площадке есть тихие кондиционеры. </p><p>Галф избегает зрительного контакта.<br/>
— И ты меня. Я слишком вошел в образ. </p><p>Его старший смеется и раздувает рубашку Галфа. Пи'Мью пахнет как спортивный антиперспирант и фруктовый шампунь.<br/>
— Я <i>многое</i> понял об образе. — он дергает белую рубашку. — Пи'Пи знает, как одеть мужчину для соблазнения.</p><p>Хм. Пи'Мью просто позволил этому проскочить? То, что он знает, что нужно мужчине, чтобы соблазнить другого мужчину? Галф задается вопросом, много ли из всего этого было игрой. Он оглядывается на Пи'Mью. Их глаза встречаются, и Галф внезапно чувствует смущение. Глаза-полумесяцы. Они вызывают покалывание везде, вплоть до пальцев ног. </p><p>— Хорошо, кхраб. Начнем сначала, падайте на кровать. — Mью и Галф поднимаются, чтобы вернуться на свои метки. Они делают это снова.</p><p>— Сняяяято, кхраб. Галф, больше не стони. </p><p>Глаза Галфа расширяются. Он смотрит на Пи'Мью.<br/>
— Я стонал? — его старший посылает ему кривую улыбку и кивает. </p><p>Вздох Пи'Ти практически слышен.<br/>
— Ладно, кхраб. Я знаю, что ты направляешь сильные эмоции на своего персонажа, и тебе нужна разрядка. Давайте сделаем чистый, дружественный к рейтингу дубль, а затем сможешь целоваться столько, сколько нужно, чтобы избавиться от этого. </p><p>Галф чувствует, как щеки и уши начинают краснеть. Боже, как до этого дошло? Он и Пи'Мью обмениваются робкими взглядами. Виновны. Они кивают друг другу. </p><p>Никакого языка. Никаких стонов. Никаких укусов. Галф и Мью ведут себя хорошо. </p><p>— Снято, кхраб. Хорошо, вы можете продолжать то... что. </p><p>Галфу не нужно говорить дважды. Его руки обвивают шею Пи'Мью, притягивая его ближе, целуя сильнее. Его старший отвечает с едва слышным стоном, достаточно громким, чтобы заставить член Галф дергаться. Боже, это не закончится хорошо. Он должен остановиться, пока все не вышло из-под контроля, прежде чем Пи'Мью засунет язык...</p><p>... в его рот. На это раз нет рейтинга, нет режиссера, чтобы держать их под контролем. Галф отвечает на вторжение, его язык тянется, чтобы ласкать Пи'Мью. Просто попробовать. Просто чтобы показать ему, что Галф может быть его, если Пи'Мью захочет. Пи'Мью крепче сжимает его. Боже, он сойдет с ума.</p><p>Пи'Mью тянется назад. Его глаза темные, но взгляд, который он бросает на него, мягкий.<br/>
— Мы должны остановиться, наверное. — его голос — почти шепот, почти извинение. </p><p>Галф кивает, чувствуя, как тепло в его груди требует большего, но знает, что они действительно не должны продолжать. Не с целой командой, снующей вокруг них. Не тогда, когда их профессионализм уже поставлен на карту. Все становится действительно плохо.</p><p>Улыбка, которую дарит ему Пи'Мью, — та, которую он раньше не видел. Словно смесь грусти, растерянности, разочарования и, может быть... тоски. Галф не совсем уверен. Может быть, он просто выдумывает. Выдает желаемое за действительное. Возможно, они просто возбуждены. </p><p>Пи'Мью слезает с него и встает с кровати. Он уходит, не оглядываясь. Галф остается там, и тепло тела Пи'Мью медленно утекает от него.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда он добирается до гардеробной, Пи'Мью уже переоделся. Джинсы и майка. Безопасно. Галф избегает зрительного контакта. Он не уверен, что хочет видеть выражение глаз старшего.<p>Сначала он снимает большие боксеры, чтобы надеть джинсы под гигантской рубашкой, пытаясь скрыть как можно больше своего тела, когда они переодеваются. Это ребячество, но Галф не хочет совершать больше ошибок. </p><p>Рука обвивается вокруг его плеч, и Пи'Мью смотрит на него тем грустным щенячьим лицом, которое он использует как Тарн.<br/>
— Мы в порядке? Я расстроил тебя? </p><p>Галф выдыхает. Он улыбается своему старшему — милая, искренняя улыбка как в день, когда они встретились.<br/>
— Мы в порядке, Пи, кхраб. Я просто увлекаюсь иногда. Спасибо за то, что вытащил меня из этого. </p><p>И там, как он и предсказывал, выражение, которое он не хотел видеть в глазах своего старшего. Часть разочарования, часть облегчения. Это говорит само за себя.</p><p>Выражение исчезло еще до того, как Галф успел разозлиться. Пи'Мью выглядит игривым сейчас.<br/>
— Итак, это должна быть рубашка Тарна или палатка для кемпинга?</p><p>Галф держит ее перед собой.<br/>
— Я думал простыня. </p><p>Пи'Мью смеется и сжимает его плечо.<br/>
— Если ты ее не оставишь, то я хочу.</p><p>— И что бы Пи сделал с этим?</p><p>— Мне нужна новая скатерть. </p><p>Тепло незамедлительно растет в груди Галфа. Сначала понемногу, разрастаясь с каждым смехом и улыбкой. Вещи понемногу приходят в норму. </p><p>— Я лучше переоденусь, или они возьмут с меня плату за эту вещь. </p><p>Галф вылезает из рубашки, издавая удовлетворенный шум, и вешает ее обратно на вешалку.<br/>
— Прощай, секс-рубашка, спасибо, кхраб за твою службу. — он отдает ей честь и оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться, но его старший не смеется. </p><p>Галфу требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что не так. Его Пи смотрит на него, как раньше. Как будто он <i>голоден</i>. Он смотрит вниз и понимает, что на нем нет ничего, кроме коротких обтягивающих трусов-боксеров. Белых, чтобы они гармонировали с рубашкой. </p><p>Галф не может его возбуждать. Просто не может. Галф можно описать по-разному. Милый. Красивый. Высокий. С правильной рубашкой он мог бы сыграть <i>очень горячего</i> и, возможно, соблазнительного. Но в этом скудном нижнем белье без кубиков пресса, ягодиц и мускулистых бедер… что ж, есть ли здесь что-то возбуждающее? Он даже рядом не стоит. Черт. Его чертов животик показывается. Это маленький животик, просто маленький детский жирок, но по сравнению с прессом Пи'Мью… ну, есть причина, по которой он — Нонг Stress Ball. </p><p>— Яй Нонг! — Пи'Пи бросается к нему. — Вот, пожалуйста, детка. — он пихает ему штаны. </p><p>— Кхраб. — Галф слегка кивает головой. Неловко надевать джинсы перед ними. </p><p>Пи'Пи пытается быть незаметным, когда толкает Мью локтем, но деликатность не в стиле Пи'Пи. Пи'Мью снова качает головой и улыбается.<br/>
— Пи'Пи, — дразнится он, — почему я не могу носить что-то сексуальное?</p><p>Пи'Пи фыркает и хлопает его по руке.<br/>
— Потому что, любовничек, никто не хочет видеть тебя в одежде. — он ухмыляется. — Но у нас есть немного откровенной домашней одежды. Если я правильно помню, некоторые из твоих боксеров довольно короткие и плотные. </p><p>Пи'Мью кивает.<br/>
— Аааа… мне было интересно, почему моя домашняя одежда такая плотная. — он бросает на Галфа скептический взгляд. — Я думал, что толстею!</p><p>Пи'Пи хихикает.<br/>
— Если это тебя волнует, ты можешь прийти на тренировку в мой дом. </p><p>Его старший пожимает плечами. Он тянется к вешалке для одежды и достает рубашку Тайпа.<br/>
— Дайте мне что-то сексуальное, чтобы носить, и может у меня и появится причина, чтобы заниматься спортом. — он подмигивает Галфу и протягивает рубашку, чтобы тот просунул голову. </p><p>Галф смотрит на него.<br/>
— Кхун Пи собирается одеть меня сейчас? </p><p>Мью смотрит на него угрожающим взглядом. Тот, который идет с <i>Яй Нонг</i>... голосом.<br/>
— Кто-то же должен. </p><p>Туше. Галф закатывает глаза и ныряет головой в вырез. Его старший направляет руки в рукава и натягивает рубашку на него. Он улыбается и смахивает с плеч.<br/>
— Вот, кхраб, Кхун Галф, кхраб. Для меня было удовольствием поухаживать за тобой, Кхун Галф, кхраб. Пусть удача улыбнется тебе, Кхун Галф, кхраб. — он отступает, делая вай на каждом шагу.</p><p>Галф смеется так сильно, что не слышит остальных благословений Пи'Мью. Он бросает на него свой высокомерный взгляд и отгоняет.<br/>
— Уйди, слуга. Я больше не нуждаюсь в тебе. </p><p>Его старший скручивается от смеха. Его глаза теперь полумесяцы, и игривый смех заполняет пространство. Галф ощущает постоянное тепло вокруг себя. Никакого волнения, никакой напряженности, только приятное, знакомое тепло, которое исходит от близости Пи'Мью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Приходи и помоги мне сделать кое-что для моей девушки</i>, — сказал он. Галф думал, что это будет металлический браслет или шкатулка для драгоценностей. Не чертова тонна санай чан. И вот он на кухне Нонга Капрао, отделяет яичные желтки. На обоих надеты соответствующие фартуки Hello Kitty.<p>Галф перемещает яйцо с одной половины скорлупы на другую, позволяя белку стекать в миску. Они посмотрели технику на ютубе.<br/>
— Делать десерты твое хобби?</p><p>Капрао открывает еще одну банку кокосового крема.<br/>
— Нет, хобби — мое хобби, кхраб. </p><p>— Что? </p><p>Его Нонг хихикает.<br/>
— Я вижу хобби, которое выглядит интересным, и я пробую его. Когда мне это надоедает, я иду дальше. </p><p>Хм. Галф разбивает еще одно яйцо.<br/>
— Сколько хобби ты уже попробовал? </p><p>— О, посмотрим… — он начинает считать на пальцах. — Пинг-понг, деревообработка, живопись, караоке, жонглирование, кожгалантерея, фотография, боулинг, гитара, оригами… ой, я потерял счет.</p><p>Галф качает головой.<br/>
— Много.</p><p>— Подожди, есть еще, кхраб. — Капрао снова считает на своих пальцах. — Гонки на бумажных кораблях, шахматы, шашки, шахматы для четырех человек, кадриль. </p><p>Галф отрывает взгляд от своего яйца.<br/>
— Что такое кадриль? </p><p>Он должен был спросить, не так ли? Капрао делает ряд шагов в сторону, вперед, назад, поворачивается и хлопает ногой.<br/>
— Яяя хуу! — он торжествующе улыбается. — Это американский стиль танцев. </p><p>Галф фыркает.<br/>
— Это похоже на игру в ладоши. </p><p>— Хм, что еще...</p><p>— Что еще? — Галф бросает яйцо. — Есть еще? Ты не придерживаешься одного из них? </p><p>Капрао открывает последнюю банку кокосового крема.<br/>
— Воздушный змей, бег трусцой, и… губная гармошка. — он выливает крем в большую миску. — Мне нравится все смешивать, поэтому я обычно пробую 4 или 5 хобби одновременно. И оставляю те, которые мне нравятся. </p><p>Галф кивает. Откуда у Капрао столько свободного времени?<br/>
— Разве это не становится подавляющим?</p><p>Галф думает о своих собственных увлечениях. Футбол, безусловно. Видео игры. Аниме. Некоторые телешоу, которые могут или не могут быть о парнях, которые влюбляются в других парней, но Галф не может, ни подтвердить это, ни опровергнуть. И это все. Что он может сказать? Он знает, что ему нравится. Ну, теперь он знает намного больше.</p><p>Его младший кладет несколько ложек сахара в мерный стакан.<br/>
— О, я тебе не говорил? У меня СДВГ (прим. <i>Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности — неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития, начинающееся в детском возрасте. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности концентрации внимания, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивностью</i>.) Мой мозг функционирует на постоянной стимуляции. Что там с яйцами, кхраб? </p><p>Галф смотрит на свою миску желтков и считает их. Пятнадцать. Галф думает, что это перебор, но эй, он не тот, кто командует здесь.<br/>
— В порядке. — он поднимает большие пальцы. </p><p>Капрао разогревает кокосовый крем и сахар в большой кастрюле.<br/>
— Итак, Пи, как обстоят дела сейчас, когда эти чувства влюбленности были признаны?</p><p>Галф отрывает взгляд от миски, которую он держит. Ту, которую Капрао использовал для кокосового крема. Его палец все еще прижимается к внутренней части, где он соскребал остатки чтобы съесть.<br/>
— Что?</p><p>— Эээ… — он бросает на Галфа многозначительный взгляд. — Теперь, когда Тайп признал свою любовь к Тарну, это отличается от того, что ты играл с ним раньше?</p><p>Оу. Правильно. Шоу. Галф глотает и опускает миску. Он вернется к ней позже.<br/>
— Это по-другому, но в тоже время также. — он вздыхает и взъерошивает волосы. — Тайп был увлечен Тарном с первой встречи. Он еще не понимал своих чувств, поэтому оттолкнул их. Спрятал от себя.</p><p>Капрао ухмыляется.<br/>
— Я же говорил, что он был в отрицании. </p><p>Галф хватает еще одну ложку кокосового крема.<br/>
— Отрицание подразумевает, что он знал, что отрицал. Но Тайп спрятал свои чувства так далеко, что даже не знал, что они существовали.</p><p>— Он и его чувства прятались в одном шкафу? </p><p>Галф смеется и издает благодарный звук в шутку. Он качает головой и вздыхает. Иногда так утомительно быть Тайпом. В любой момент, он жонглирует тремя различными эмоциями, обычно противоречивыми и выражаемыми через гнев. А когда он не злится, он полностью очарован Тарном. </p><p>— А сейчас?</p><p>— Теперь, когда он признает свои чувства к Тарну, он боится показать свою любовь, потому что это делает ее уязвимой. Он держит ее внутри, чтобы защитить.</p><p>Капрао пробует смесь крема и сахара:<br/>
— Не осуждай меня, но я могу выпить целую кружку этого дерьма. — он чмокает губами. — Итак, теперь он скрывает свою любовь от Тарна, потому что, не хочет, чтобы она подверглась нападению?  </p><p>Галф пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Можешь ли ты винить его? Сначала Пи'Сан, затем Тар, потом Лонг. Предвзятость подтверждения. (прим. <i>тенденция человека искать и интерпретировать такую информацию или отдавать предпочтение такой информации, которая согласуется с его точкой зрения, убеждением или гипотезой</i>.)</p><p>— О, хорошая фраза. </p><p>— Спасибо. — Галф выпрямляется. Он гордится собой. — Тайп все еще думает, что любовь принадлежит человеку, который ощущает ее. Он должен понять, что любовь должна быть отдана другому человеку. </p><p>— Глубоко, Пи. Что произойдет, если эта любовь никогда не будет отдана?</p><p>Черт. Почему их разговоры всегда оказываются такими тяжелыми? Галфу нужна минутка, чтобы подумать. Что происходит, когда вы держитесь за любовь и никогда не отдаете ее?</p><p>— Я думаю… — говорит он, обводя край тарелки. — Она становится испорченной. Как любовь Лонга к Тарну. Он никогда не выражал ее, поэтому она стала извращенной и бредовой. </p><p>Капрао опускает свою ложку.<br/>
— Ладно, это ужасно. Это безумие, когда нечто такое чистое, как любовь, может превратиться во что-то настолько разрушительное. Кто бы мог подумать, что любовь имеет срок годности?</p><p>Галф замирает, палец все еще во рту. Остров Самет. Чувство опустошенности и разочарования. Вел себя так по-детски и мелочно. Галф не настолько романтичен, чтобы думать, что он влюблен, но если его небольшая увлеченность Пи'Мью может привести к <i>такому</i>... ну, тогда он в полной заднице. </p><p>Кроме того, как Капрао всегда удается связать каждый разговор с ним и Пи'Мью? Он щурится на него, пока Капрао не начинает улыбается. </p><p>— Kхраб?</p><p>Галф поднимает бровь.<br/>
— Что ты задумал? </p><p>— Передашь муку? — он высыпает часть в кастрюлю и смешивает. — Знаешь, Пи, просто потому, что у меня больше нет сцен, не значит, что я перестал играть Кхома. Его роль состояла в том, чтобы помочь Тайпу осознать вещи, которые смотрели ему прямо в его такое <i>горячее лицо</i>. </p><p>Что ж, теперь пришло время Галфа закатить глаза. Этот ребенок.<br/>
— Вот почему ты пригласил меня на десерт? Я даже не люблю сладости, поэтому понятия не имею, что делаю. </p><p>Капрао пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Я думал, тебе понравится. </p><p>Почему? Он должен любить домашние вещи только потому, что он гей? </p><p>Черт. Впервые Галф назвал себя геем даже в своей голове. Ему не хватало смелости. Он может согласиться с тем, что немного влюблен Пи'Мью и что его привлекают мужчины так давно, сколько он себя помнит. Но называть себя геем кажется таким официальным. Он почти чувствует, как будто у него нет полномочий или чего-то еще. Как Капрао всегда пробуждает эти моменты самопознания? Заклинатель геев, действительно.</p><p>— У нас не может быть разговора без превращения его в прозрение или что-то в этом роде, — ворчит он. </p><p>— Хорошее слово.</p><p>Черт, Капрао. Галф фыркает и опирается на столешницу.<br/>
— Почему ты думал, что мне это понравится?</p><p>Капрао добавляет больше муки в смесь. Он вздыхает и смотрит на своего Пи.<br/>
— Поначалу я думал, что тебе нужно отвлечься на что-то, но как только ты пришел сюда, я подумал, тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то. — на его лице мелькнула ухмылка. — И не просто вслух с самим собой. </p><p>Галф смотрит на него насмешливо. Всезнайка.<br/>
— Однажды, ты ошибешься. </p><p>— Может быть, моим следующим хобби будет гадание. </p><p>Они оставляют тесто санай чан охлаждаться под марлей. Галф использует это время для демонстраций увлечений Капрао. </p><p>— Я нарисовал это, когда меня приняли в университет. — Капрао указывает на холст с завитками и линиями оранжевого, желтого и красного цветов. </p><p>Он играет на своей гитаре несколько аккордов. Мелодия звучит красиво, но незнакомо.<br/>
— Это называется <i>Wonderwall</i>, — говорит Капрао по-английски. — Есть западная шутка об этом, но я еще не понял. В любом случае, вот оно.</p><p>— Это мое любимое фото, которое я сделал! — это крупный план собачьего лица прямо напротив объектива. </p><p>— Я сделал этот скворечник. Нет, не этот — однобокий. Деревообработка на самом деле не моя вещь. </p><p>— Опа гангнам стайл! — его навыки караоке не так уж плохи. </p><p>— О, мое оригами! — он показывает Галфу бумажного жирафа. </p><p>К тому времени, когда Капрао начинает жонглировать апельсинами, Галф уже истощен. Откуда его Нонг берет всю эту энергию? Галф задается вопросом, должен ли он попробовать что-то новое. В конце концов, разве это не было одним из требований, которые он выдвинул Пи'Мью? Поощрять Галфа пробовать новые вещи? Он не понимал, что новая вещь заключалась в том, чтобы исследовать свою скрытую гомосексуальность.</p><p>Еще одно слово, которое он еще не использовал. Черт, Капрао. </p><p>Его младший показывает ему, как раскатать тесто в маленькие шарики санай чан. Они делают пуговицы из теста, смешанного с корицей. Галф только сейчас замечает неприличное количество теста, которое у них есть. </p><p>— Нонг, как много десертов мы делаем? </p><p>— Около тридцати. </p><p>Что?<br/>
— Они для вечеринки или чего-то еще? — иначе, кто бы делал тридцать санай чан для девушки? Хотя, Капрао мог бы. </p><p>Его младший смеется и качает головой.<br/>
— Нет, я отдам ей десять. Это все, что поместится в деревянную коробку, которую я сделал для нее. — его брови хмурятся. — Если коробка не развалится в первую очередь.</p><p>— Итак, что ты сделаешь с остальными двадцатью? </p><p>— Они для тебя. </p><p>Что?<br/>
— Спасибо, но я не люблю сладости, помнишь?</p><p>Его Нонг снова смеется, на этот раз сильнее.<br/>
— Нет, но Пи'Mью любит. Они для тебя, чтобы ты взял их на съемочную площадку и угостил каст и съемочную группу. Это должно выглядит так, будто ты сделал их для всех, но на самом деле сделал их для него. Под стать лунной ракушке.</p><p>Что... что? Он даже не говорил Капрао, что отдал ракушку Пи'Мью, хотя это очевидно. Галф размышляет о странной тайне своего младшего. Как этот парень все замечает? Почему он так хорош? </p><p>— Гм. Спасибо, кхраб. </p><p>— Нет проблем. — Капрао отмахивается. — Ты можешь отплатить мне позже.</p><p>И вот оно. Должен был быть подвох.</p><p>Капрао потирает подбородок.<br/>
— Давай посмотрим… ты можешь сыграть со мной в новую видеоигру! Я слышал, что лучше играть в компании. Или ты можешь пойти со мной на тот концерт живой музыки в следующем месяце. Это местные группы, но они обычно довольно хороши. </p><p>Черт. Этот ребенок чертов святой. Его идеи возвращения долга в том, чтобы Галф просто потусовался с ним?<br/>
— Агр, может взамен я бы угостил тебя обедом или чем-то еще? </p><p>Капрао думает над этим.<br/>
— Нет, это скучно. Мы можем пойти поесть в любое время. Мы могли бы попробовать сварку!</p><p>Его Нонг станет его погибелью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Глаза Пи'Пи закатываются вверх.<br/>— Моя диета, — он стонет и берет еще один кусочек санай чан.<p>Пи'Ти и Пи'Коб энергично кивают друг другу. Пи'Милд присматривается ко второму кусочку. Пи'Ран фотографирует пирожные. Галф вздыхает с облегчением. Санай Чан — хит. Он делает фотографии всех, кто наслаждается ими, чтобы отправить Капрао. Этот ребенок гений. </p><p>Пи'Мью устремляется к Галфу для одного из своих больших медвежьих объятий. Он наклоняется и прижимает их щеки, когда жует, в результате чего лицо Галфа сжимается вверх и вниз в одном и том же ритме. Поговорим о дерзких засранцах. Галф прижимается к Пи'Мью, и довольно скоро они хихикают, как школьники, качаясь из стороны в сторону, и каждый пытается более вызывающе жевать напротив лица другого. Галф даже ничего не ест, но ему слишком весело, чтобы думать об этом.</p><p>Пи'Mью отстраняется и смеется в руку, как только заканчивает жевать.<br/>
— Ты действительно приготовил это? </p><p>Улыбка Галфа застенчивая, та которую он часто использует в интервью.<br/>
— Я помогал. Нонг Капрао готовил сам. Ну как?</p><p>Пи'Мью размышляет секунду.<br/>
— На вкус лучше, чем ракушка, которую ты мне дал. </p><p>Он улыбается тем дерзким серповидным взглядом, который заставляет сердце Галфа таять. Его старший такой красивый. Галф улыбается в ответ своей полусонной улыбкой. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Ему становиться тепло просто от взгляда на старшего. </p><p>Пи'Мью дергает его за запястье и притягивает к себе.<br/>
— Какие еще скрытые таланты у тебя есть?</p><p>Ну, черт, теперь он действительно стесняется. Он смотрит в сторону от своего очаровательного старшего.<br/>
— Это секрет. </p><p>Его комментарий вызывает теплый смех. Пи'Мью сжимает его животик.<br/>
— Что Кхун Пи должен сделать, чтобы узнать секрет? — он наклоняется ближе, чтобы увидеть лицо Галфа. — Хм? Могу ли я узнать секрет?</p><p>Галф смеется, отворачиваясь от него. По правде говоря, у него нет никаких скрытых талантов. Хотя он знает кого-то, кто может научить его нескольким сотням.<br/>
— Кхун Пи должен…</p><p>Мью сжимает бока живота.<br/>
— Пожалуйста, пожааааалуйста. </p><p>Как он может сказать нет?<br/>
— Кхун Пи тоже должен показать мне свои тайные таланты. </p><p>Его старший немного отодвигается, чтобы лучше на него взглянуть. Он поджимает губы.<br/>
— Как quid pro quo?</p><p>— А? </p><p>Улыбка Пи'Mью купает его в тепле. Трепетание в животе не останавливается. </p><p>— Это латынь, — объясняет он. — Это значит <i>услуга за услугу</i>. Я делюсь чем-то, и ты чем-то делишься. </p><p><i>Я покажу тебе мое, если ты покажешь мне свое</i>. Эта идея заставляет кожу Галфа покалывать. Он не уверен, что является более захватывающим: идея наблюдать, как Пи'Мью что-то делает, или заставлять Пи'Мью наблюдать за ним. Все, что он знает, это то, что он не может сопротивляться нахальной улыбке на его лице. </p><p>— Хорошо, кхраб. — Галф выпутывается из объятий старшего и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — Squid Pro Co. </p><p>Он сказал это неправильно, не так ли? Пи'Мью сильно смеется, притягивает его к себе и кладет лоб на плечо Галфа, пока дрожит от смеха. Он сжимает бока Галфа, а затем потирает их вверх и вниз, словно извиняясь за то, что смеется над ним. </p><p>Галф ждет, пока смех не замедлится.<br/>
— Что? — он наклоняется к уху Пи'Мью. — Это не Squid Pro Co?</p><p>Смех возобновляется. Он бормочет в плечо Галфа. Что-то вроде, — <i>остановись, у меня болит живот</i>. Он хватает заднюю часть рубашки Галфа, и все, о чем он может думать, — это другие способы добиться такой реакции. Проходит еще минута, и его Пи наконец-то успокаивается. Когда он снова поднимается, то кладет руку на рот Галфа. </p><p>— Не снова, — приказывает он, — я не могу больше смеяться. </p><p>Ответ Галфа приглушенный. То, что он сказал было, — <i>не должно ли быть наоборот</i>? Он немного рад, что его не услышали.</p><p>— Яй Нонг… — Пи'Мью использует угрожающий голос и указывает на него другой рукой. — Если я отпущу тебя, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком?</p><p>Ради всего святого. Знает ли Мью, какое влияние он оказывает на него? Он медленно кивает. И потому что он маленький засранец, Галф делает то, чему научил его Пи'Пи. Медленно хлопает ресницами.</p><p>Уголок рта Пи'Мью дергается.<br/>
— Будем считать, что это да. — он убирает руку. </p><p>Галф невинно улыбается и облизывает губы.<br/>
— Хм. На вкус как санай чан... и намек на морскую ракушку. </p><p>Его старший качает головой и закатывает глаза.<br/>
— Яй Нонг, Яй Нонг, Яй Нонг… — он тянет его за руку и поворачивает к себе, чтобы обнять. — Что я буду делать с моим Яй Нонгом? </p><p>— Все, что захочешь. — о, черт, он сказал это вслух? </p><p>Теплое дыхание Пи'Mью щекочет его шею, когда он смеется.<br/>
— Ты имеешь в виду это? — он обнимает его еще крепче. </p><p>Восхитительное тепло течет в груди Галфа, распространяясь на все части тела. Оно наполняет его счастливыми щенячьими чувствами в примешку с чем-то другим. Что-то новое, темное и соблазнительное. Это не просто руки Пи'Мью на животе. Это грудь Пи'Мью, прижатая к его спине. Это то, как его старший ощущается намного больше вокруг него. Это мысль о том, что Пи'Мью мог бы полностью обхватить его руками и накрыть его тело от кончиков пальцев до задней части шеи и вплоть до пальцев ног. И Галф так сильно хочет, чтобы его окутал его Кхун Пи, хочет, чтобы его обняли. Он хочет чувствовать Пи'Mью на каждом сантиметре своего тела и быть побежденным им. </p><p>Блядь. Это новая мысль. Он качает головой и оглядывается. Капрао прячется где-то на съемочной площадке?</p><p>— Яй Нонг? — Пи'Мью гладит его животик. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да. — он глубоко вздыхает. — И да, я имею в виду именно это. </p><p>— Хм… — Кхун Пи обвивает руками его талию. — Все что я хочу? — его голос низкий и грубый. Галф чувствует, как он прижимается к Пи'Мью, изо всех сил пытаясь свернуться в его объятиях. </p><p>— Да, — говорит он в третий раз. — Что угодно. </p><p>— Хорошо… — он ослабляет свои руки и сжимает его за талию. — Тогда покажи мне свой скрытый талант. </p><p>Мерзавец. Галф пинает его локтями в ребра. Не сильно. Просто чтобы снять его с себя. Просто чтобы Галф мог повернуться и взглянуть на него. </p><p>— Что случилось с…</p><p>— Не говори этого! — Пи'Мью уже улыбается, на грани хохота. </p><p>Галф скрещивает руки.<br/>
— Но ты сказал, что мы сделаем...</p><p>— Ты сказал, что будешь хорошим мальчиком. </p><p>— Сдел…</p><p>— Яй Нонг… — Боже, как горячо, когда он так делает. Галф сходит с ума. </p><p>Галф ухмыляется ему.<br/>
— Squid Pro Co. </p><p>Пи'Мью скручивается от смеха. Его глаза едва различимы. Крошечные линии в форме полумесяца. Галф тоже смеется. Как он не может? Его Пи такой глупый, такой игривый. И все же настолько болезненно красивый, что Галф должен отвести взгляд.</p><p>Звуки рации отдаются эхом в холле.<br/>
— Хорошо, кхраб, площадка готова. </p><p>Его старший вытирает слезы на глазах.<br/>
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Мы сделаем Squid Pro Co. — он обнимает Галфа, когда они идут к съемочной площадке. — Но ты сделаешь это первым.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я не понимаю, почему Тарн влюблен в Тайпа, — говорит Пи'Мью.<p>Галф ставит телефон на громкую связь и вылавливает из-под кровати гору брошенных носков.<br/>
— Ты говоришь это каждый раз, как мы разговариваем. — это правда. Они часто звонят друг другу, чтобы поговорить о своих персонажах, и каждый раз Пи'Mью начинает с одного и того же предложения. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему он любит его? — Пи'Мью бросает ему вызов.</p><p>Галф ощущает ткань под пальцами и хватает ее. Так вот где была его майка.<br/>
— Да. — конечно, он знает. Он думал об этом каждый день с тех пор, как получил роль. Черт, он играет это все время. Пи'Mью слепой?</p><p>— Помоги мне? Пожалуйста? Пожааалуйста? — Боже, Пи'Mью всегда был таким плаксивым? </p><p>Галф бросает майку в свою корзину.<br/>
— Что ж, какими хорошими качествами обладает Тайп?</p><p>Его старший смеется.<br/>
— Список будет коротким. </p><p>Мудак. Галф хватает свой телефон и корзину и идет к стиральной машине. Он знает, что Пи'Мью оскорбляет Тайпа, но по какой-то причине кажется, что старший оскорбляет и его тоже.<br/>
— Должно быть что-то. Пи'Маме не создала бы настоящего монстра. </p><p>— Хорошо, кхраб. — Галф слышит звон тарелок. Пи'Мью вздыхает. — Он быстро мирится, особенно когда это его вина.</p><p>Неплохое начало.<br/>
— И что это говорит о нем?</p><p>Больше звенящих тарелок. Он моет посуду?<br/>
— Он не слишком горд, чтобы признать свои действия. Он скорее будет в хороших отношениях, чем будет прав. — Пи'Mью делает паузу, затем издает скулящий звук. — Но если бы он не был таким мудаком все время, ему не за что было бы извиняться. </p><p>— Он не мудак, — Галф срывается, — он просто ведет себя <i>как</i> мудак. </p><p>— <i>Я не серийный убийца, я просто веду себя как он</i> — видишь, как глупо это звучит? </p><p>— Это не глупо, это то, кем он является! — Галф хлопает крышкой стиральной машины. Черт, он забыл порошок. Он снова открывает крышку. </p><p>Пи'Mью вздыхает.<br/>
— Итак, почему он ведет себя как мудак, если он якобы не один из них? — Галф не упускает акцента на слове <i>якобы</i>. </p><p>Он высыпает больше порошка, чем хотел.<br/>
— Ах, блядь. — он снова захлопывает крышку. — Просто выясни это. Я же смог.</p><p>Галф слышит, как лязг столовых приборов падает в ящик.<br/>
— И почему я должен анализировать твоего персонажа, когда я должен сосредоточиться на своем? Разве это не твоя ответственность? </p><p>Гнев вспыхивает в теле Галфа, вызывая ощущение покалывания по всей его коже. Его лицо горит.<br/>
— Потому что, пока ты не поймешь, кто такой Тайп, ты никогда не узнаешь, почему Тарн любит его.</p><p>Его старший насмехается.<br/>
— Что тут понимать? Он дерзкий болтун, который всю половину шоу проводит в отрицании, а в другой половине хватает людей за воротники рубашек и орет, как воинственный мудак. </p><p>Вот и все. Галф может справиться со случайными комментариями о Тайпе. Этот парень болван. Но он не мудак, и если кто-то должен был это понять, то это должен быть Тарн. И если Мью не понимает этого, то как сможет понять Тарн? Ярость наполняет Галфа, когда он думает обо всех оскорблениях, которые Пи'Мью бросил Тайпу. Неужели он никогда не изучал его? Не пытался понять?</p><p>Галф крепко сжимает телефон.<br/>
— Ну, а я не могу понять, что Тайп видит в Тарне. Он плаксивый, маленький сученок, который так отчаянно хочет почувствовать себя любимым, что мирится со всеми вещами от такого дерзкого болтуна, как Тайп.</p><p>Он слышит, как тарелки ударяются об стойку.<br/>
— Тайп причиняет боль всем вокруг, и ему это сходит с рук, потому что, они знают, какой он мудак, и что с этим ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>Что?<br/>
— Я говорил тебе, он не мудак. И, по крайней мере, он не просит внимания, как Тарн. Он все время бросается на Тайпа. У него даже недостаточно собственного достоинства, чтобы двигаться дальше, когда его отвергают. Действительно ли Тайп влюблен в Тарна, или ему просто жаль его?</p><p>Тишина. Затем дыхание. Тогда Пи'Мью наконец говорит:<br/>
— Я думаю, что мы закончили на сегодня.</p><p>Галфу не нужно повторять дважды. Он вешает трубку и смотрит на свой телефон.<br/>
— Посмотрим, как тебе понравится, когда твой персонаж дерьмо.</p><p>Он опирается на стиральную машину. Мью предупреждал его, что у него есть характер. Он должен был предупредить Мью, что у Галфа он тоже есть. Это не первый раз, когда они ссорятся из-за своих персонажей. Во время своих ранних обсуждений они говорили о том, как их персонажи будут реагировать на различные вещи. Это помогло им понять свои эмоции, помогло играть друг с другом. Они думали о собственном жизненном опыте, который может быть применим к проблемам, с которыми столкнутся Тарн и Тайп. </p><p>Большую часть времени они не соглашались с тем, какими должны быть реакции их персонажей. Но это первый раз, когда они напали на личности Тарна и Тайпа. Ну, не учитывая разы, когда Пи'Мью говорил, что не может понять, почему Тарн любит Тайпа. </p><p>Галф ругается и взъерошивает волосы. Он точно знает, как это дерьмо, может разорвать тебя на части. Даже если ты не похож на них, ты должен понимать, откуда они пришли, что их мотивирует, чего они боятся и чего они больше всего хотят. Ты должен проникнуть внутрь не только их головы, но и их сердца. </p><p>Галф провел много времени, изучая Тайпа. Он читал книги, изучал сценарий и провел целые дни в качестве Тайпа во время воркшопов. Галф знает Тайпа внутри и снаружи. Он видел его душу. И видя как Пи'Mью, разрывает его на куски, казалось, что он оскорбляет кого-то близкого для него. Кого-то, кого Галф любит. </p><p>Он также изучал Тарна. Разве это не столь же важный вопрос, почему Тайп любит его? Он абсолютный ворчун, отчаянно нуждающийся в любви, и мальчик знает, как устроить вечеринку жалости к себе. Когда его спрашивают об этом в интервью, Галф отвечает, что Тарн очень заботлив и что он заботится о Тайпе. Это то, что люди хотят услышать. Но загвоздка в том, что Тарн <i>понимает</i> Тайпа, и принимает его таким, какой он есть. Тайп не должен ничего скрывать, не должен волноваться о том, что его будут осуждать. Количество доверия, которое он дает Тарну, поразительно. <i>Что бы ты ни сказал, я тебе поверю.</i> И Тайп имеет именно это в виду. Когда он пришел домой от Пуфай и отдал свое сердце Тарну, он сделал это полностью и без колебаний. </p><p>Но если глупый Пи'Мью не понимает этого, он никогда не найдёт ответ, который ищет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф откидывается на подушки, тяжело дыша и ощущая покалывания исчезающих следов эйфории. Он хватает ткань, чтобы вытереть руку. Не то, что он ожидал в 2 часа дня в свой выходной, но вот, пожалуйста. Его планы состояли в том, чтобы играть в видеоигры, учить реплики, и возможно заняться какой-то домашней работой. Не дрочить, думая о... ком-то.<p>Хорошо, это был Пи'Mью. Галф крепко закрывает глаза, удивляясь, как это вообще произошло. Это не то, чего он хотел. Пока он не начал, и тогда он <i>действительно</i> этого хотел. Он даже не уверен, что это спровоцировало. Он был зол на ублюдка всю прошлую ночь после их ссоры. Он был зол на него все утро и весь обед. И, наконец, около 2-ух, Галф исчерпал свой гнев. И вместо этого его разум нарисовал образ Пи'Mью, который превратился в несколько изображений Пи'Mью, которые превратились в воображаемый сценарий, в котором их обычные объятия пошли, ну, в общем, дальше. </p><p>Он думает о том, как Пи'Мью ласкает его лицо, нежно целует его, как это делает Тарн. Целует его в челюсть и шею, вдыхает его запах, и его пальцы пробегают по волосам. Такая милая, безобидная фантазия. Это заставило почувствовать себя таким теплым, заставило прижаться к своим простыням при мысли об этом. </p><p>Прежде чем Галф опомнился, он уже потирает свои боксеры, представляя, что эти поцелуи становятся все более горячими и настойчивыми. Теперь эти пальцы тянуть его за волосы, извлекая стоны из Галфа, которые поглощаются глубокими поцелуями Пи'Мью. Когда их языки встречаются, его старший повторяет его стоны и Галфу приходиться схватиться за рубашку Пи'Мью. </p><p>Он думает, что Пи'Мью не нужна рубашка. И поэтому Галф тянет ее, пока Пи'Мью не понимает намек, позволяя ему поднять ее над головой и отбросить в сторону. А затем он видит Пи'Mью без рубашки. С момента сцены в душе, воспоминания об этом сводят его с ума. И здесь, в этой не столь безобидной фантазии, он обнаруживает, что проводит пальцами по груди Пи'Мью, отслеживая его пресс. </p><p>Затем следуют безумные попытки раздеть друг друга, не прерывая поцелуй. Возня с их ремнями, жажда выбраться из джинсов и обнять друг друга. Чувствуя, как их теплая кожа соприкасается, руки Галфа обхватывают мышцы рук Пи'Мью. Это было примерно в тот момент, когда Галф позволил своей руке проскользнуть под пояс боксеров, решив теперь пересечь эту линию и дать волю своему воображению. </p><p>В его голове отчаянные поглаживания стали руками Пи'Мью, его рваное дыхание совпадало с дыханием Пи'Мью. Единственный кто прикасается к нему так нежно, что это заставляет его таять, и так же быстро прикасается к нему жадно и с голодом. Руки, которые путешествуют по всей его длине и царапают его бедра. Руки, которые раздвигают ноги и ласкают Галфа в постоянном, мучительном ритме, который заставляет его пальцы сжаться, а спину выгибаться. </p><p>Глаза Пи'Мью, большие и умоляющие, смотрят на Галфа, когда он подводит его к краю. Глаза, которые смотрят на него с такой любовью, словно спрашивая, <i>может ли так быть всегда</i>? И в этих глазах Галф представляет себе жажду и потребность, которые отображают его собственные. Этот Пи'Мью желает его так же сильно, как и он. Этот Пи'Мью прикасается к себе, думая о Галфе. И эта мысль становиться его погибелью. Он кончает с такой силой, которую не испытывал прежде.</p><p>После заката, Галф размышляет над последствиями своих действий. Сможет ли он посмотреть на Пи'Mью после этого? Он ненавидит это. Почему между ними не может быть ничего хорошего? Это из-за его влюбленности? Он сдерживает ее, и она становится испорченной внутри него? Есть только один человек, с которым он может поговорить об этом. </p><p>— Алло?</p><p>Галф сжимает телефон.<br/>
— Я приду к тебе. Нужно поговорить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Дыши. Просто дыши</i>.<p><i>Это больно, но продолжай дышать</i>. </p><p><i>Постарайся расслабиться, не напрягайся</i>. </p><p>Галф больше не может выдерживать напряжение. Его ноги не предназначены для этого. Следует признать, ощущение растяжки ощущается хорошо, и приятное жжение заставляет его голову кружиться.  </p><p>— Не забывай выдыхать. </p><p>Галф кивает и выдыхает. </p><p>— Хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Галф тянет ноги вверх.<br/>
— Я думаю, что эта поза моя любимая. — он выдыхает. — Мне не нравилось стоять на коленях. </p><p>— Хех. Кому бы понравилось? — Капрао улыбается ему. Он выпрямляет ноги и садится. — Итак, что ты думаешь о своем первом занятии йогой? </p><p>Галф опускает ноги и растягивается на коврике.<br/>
— Ммм. Я нуждался в этом. — он смотрит на своего младшего. — Спасибо. </p><p>— Что дальше? Плаванье? В моем университете есть бассейн, который мы можем использовать. </p><p>Галф зевает и сворачивается на коврике.</p><p>— Время для сна. — он открывает один глаз и смотрит на Капрао.</p><p>— Ага, как насчет перекуса? </p><p>— Это именно то, что я имел в виду. — Галф вскакивает и направляется на кухню. Он знает путь. </p><p>Они сидят лицом друг к другу на параллельных столешницах. </p><p>— Мы можем продолжать заниматься йогой, если хочешь, — говорит его младший. Он облизывает мороженое со вкусом дыни. — Или мы можем найти тебе что-то еще.</p><p>Галф наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону, его щеки двигаются вверх и вниз, когда жует.<br/>
— Мне нравится йога. — он бросает еще один кусочек дуриана в рот. — Но что ты имеешь в виду под <i>найти тебе что-то еще</i>?</p><p>— Твой скрытый талант, кхраб.</p><p>Черт. Галф подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их. Он забыл, что попросил Капрао помочь развить талант. Это было раньше. Пи'Мью не заслуживает того, чтобы увидеть его squid pro. Он потирает руки, чтобы согреть их. Почему дом Капрао такой холодный?</p><p>— Та история о скрытом таланте, которую ты мне рассказал, — говорит Капрао. Он облизывает мороженое и улыбается. — Так мило.</p><p>Да, хорошо. Галф дрожит и крепче обнимает ноги. Он не хочет слышать о том, насколько они милые с Пи'Мью. Все знают, что они милые. Вся команда любит дразнить их из-за этого. Пи'Mью такой приставучий, а Галф такой улыбчивый, что неудивительно, что все шипперят их. Никто не видел их споров или полноценных ссор. Никто не видел их в пылу разногласий. Это примерно на одном уровне с Тарном и Тайпом иногда. </p><p>Капрао наклоняется вперед и щурится на него.<br/>
— Ой. — он кивает и откидывается назад на шкаф. </p><p>— Что это за <i>ой</i>? — Галф сворачивается клубком, насколько может, учитывая свой рост.  </p><p>Капрао пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Я просто не замечал этого до сих пор. — он несколько раз облизывает мороженое. Гораздо больше, чем необходимо. Маленький негодник явно тянет время. — Вы двое поругались из-за чего-то?</p><p>Что? Теперь его очередь щуриться. Откуда он знает?<br/>
— Вы с Пи'Мью общаетесь? Как мы с тобой?</p><p>Его Нонг настроен скептически.<br/>
— Ты действительно думаешь, что Мью Суппасит захотел бы тусоваться со мной?</p><p>Галф не колеблется.<br/>
— Да. Мью понравилось бы. — он смотрит на Капрао. — И не меняй тему. Вы, ребята… говорите обо мне? </p><p>Галф ненавидит то, насколько неуверенным он выглядит сейчас. Конечно, Мью и Капрао не сплетничают о нем за его спиной. Он знает это на уровне сознания. Но его больному маленькому сердцу плевать на мозг. Пи'Mью злится на него, он злится на Пи'Мью, он все время возбужден, и его странно-экстрасенсорно/телепатический друг одним взглядом может сказать, что Галф поссорился со своим дурацким увлечением.</p><p>Капрао ободряюще улыбается ему.<br/>
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Твой муженек не жалуется мне на тебя. — он поднимает бровь. — Хотя я удивлен, что ты еще не выяснил, кто его доверенное лицо. </p><p>Глаза Галфа расширяются. Конечно. Неужели он действительно думал, что он единственный, у кого есть Капрао? Он спрыгивает со стойки.<br/>
— Этот сукин сын. — Галф начинает ходить по кухне. — Я знал, что он и Пи'Милд были друзьями до шоу…</p><p>— Слишком очевидно, — говорит Капрао. </p><p>— Пи'Ран, конечно! Они всегда шутят и болтают. </p><p>Капрао издает жужжащий звук.<br/>
— Попробуй еще раз.</p><p>Галф останавливается и кладет руки на бедра.<br/>
— Черт. Если ты уже знаешь, почему не скажешь?</p><p>— Потому что это скучно. Кроме того, у тебя в конечном итоге закончатся варианты. </p><p>Галф ломает мозг. Кто ближе всего к его старшему? Или достаточно близкий, чтобы можно было ему доверять? Вероятно, это кто-то не из руководства — ни Пи'Tи, Пи'Kоб, или сама Пи'Maмe. Вообще-то... </p><p>— Пи'Maмe?</p><p>Капрао усмехается.<br/>
— Это было бы круто. Но нет. </p><p>Кто-то, с кем Пи'Мью может поговорить, кому может довериться. Кто-то, с кем он близок. Кто-то, кому он доверяет... </p><p>Не может быть...</p><p>Он смотрит на своего Нонга с замешательством.<br/>
— Это... я? Я его доверенное лицо? </p><p>Капрао смотрит на него мгновение.<br/>
— Вау. Это было бы так здорово. — его лицо озаряет огромная улыбка. — Хотелось бы, чтобы это было так. Но нет, это не одна из <i>тех</i> вещей. </p><p>Черт. Он идиот. Он бьется головой о кухонную стойку.<br/>
— Пи'Пи. — конечно, это он. </p><p>— Динь, динь, динь! — его Нонг хихикает. — Чувак, ты очень плох в угадываниях. </p><p>Он пожимает плечами в ответ. Хах, Пи'Пи?<br/>
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это он? — Галф качает головой. — И подожди секунду — откуда ты знаешь, что я поссорился с Пи'Мью?</p><p>Капрао выглядит грустным на мгновение. Галф никогда не думал, что увидит Капрао грустным.<br/>
— Тебе холодно, когда ты злишься на него. — он дарит Галфу небольшую улыбку. — Ты мог бы думать, что это сделает тебя горячим. Гнев и все остальное. Но Пи'Мью упомянул, что тебе всегда жарко, даже в холодную погоду. Именно поэтому он сохранил тебе место у кондиционера, хотя на острове Самет было прохладно и ветрено.</p><p>Галф помнит ветер и моросящий дождь на курорте. Он вспоминает, как впервые за короткое время чувствовал холод. Раньше ему бы понравилась такая погода.<br/>
— А сейчас?</p><p>Капрао указывает на столешницу.<br/>
— У тебя были подняты колени, и ты потирал руки, чтобы согреться.</p><p>— В твоем доме холодно!</p><p>Капрао указывает на термостат. Галф топает к нему, решив доказать, что тот неправ. Он ругается, когда смотрит на экран. Почти 26 градусов. Сейчас он обычно бы начал потеть. </p><p>Он смотрит на Капрао.<br/>
— Так... мне холодно, когда я злюсь на него? </p><p>Он пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Злость, грусть, в основном что-то негативное. Хочешь свитер или еще что-нибудь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Свитер розовый — популярный цвет для парней. У Галфа есть дома один. Он чувствует себя менее холодным, но не совсем согревшимся. И уж точно не <i>тепло</i>. Галф полагает, что не почувствует это в ближайшее время. </p><p>— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Ты сказал, что нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>По правде говоря, это не то, что он хотел, несмотря на то, что сказал. Он хотел, чтобы его отвлекли, и кто бы мог сделать это лучше, чем парень с миллионом увлечений? С другой стороны, он должен был знать, что любой разговор с его Нонгом неизбежно превращается в разговор о своем глупом школьном увлечении Пи'Мью. </p><p>В конце концов, он решает просто продолжать. Они перемещаются на диван, где Галф рассказывает о ссоре. Он надеется, что не выставит Пи'Мью в плохом свете. Он не хочет, чтобы люди думали, что тот придурок. </p><p>Капрао играет с кубиком-рубиком, пока слушает. Он сказал, что делать что-то руками помогает ему сосредоточиться. Какая-то СДВГ вещь. Он кивает время от времени. </p><p>— А потом я повесил трубку, — заканчивает Галф. </p><p>Капрао откладывает кубик.<br/>
— Итак, тебе нужно сочувствующее плечо? Совет? Поддержка?</p><p>Галф задумывается на минутку. Его никогда раньше не спрашивали о таком. Люди обычно приходят с советами. Он никогда не думал, что есть другие варианты. Тем не менее, он хочет услышать, что предложит его Нонг. </p><p>— Совет.</p><p>Капрао хлопает в ладоши и потирает их вместе.<br/>
— Хорошо, итак… — он наклоняет голову в сторону. — Ты злишься, потому что Пи'Мью не понимает Тайпа? Или что не понимает <i>тебя</i>? </p><p>— Что? Конечно Тайпа. Это не меня он оскорблял.</p><p>Его младший издает скептический шум.<br/>
— Ты упомянул, что все время играешь это. Считаешь ли ты, что его непонимание оскорбляет твою игру?</p><p>— Я, нет, пока... </p><p>— Ой, прости, Пи. — Капрао ерзает на своем месте. — Хорошо, новый подход. Это потому что… хм, я правда хочу пойти по этому пути?</p><p>Галф закрывает глаза и готовится.<br/>
— Выкладывай, Нонг.</p><p>Капрао глубоко вздыхает.<br/>
— Это потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя любили так же, как любят Тайпа, но ты беспокоишься, что если Пи'Мью не сможет понять это как Тарн, тогда он никогда не сделает этого как Мью? </p><p>Блядь. Галф снова подтягивает ноги к груди. Он никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но теперь, когда он это услышал, это ранит его. Как Капрао видит эти вещи? Он корчит лицо и взъерошивает волосы. Все еще не достаточно точно.</p><p>— Может быть? Я не знаю. </p><p>— Да, это была моя самая философская мысль, — говорит Капрао, — что-то вроде как если его интерпретация персонажей дает тебе представление о том, как он видит людей. И его изображение любви между двумя персонажами… свидетельствует о его собственном восприятии любви? Ну и ну! Я прозвучал как учебник?</p><p>Галф хихикает. Он ценит способность своего Нонга облегчать любую ситуацию.<br/>
— Я думаю, что расстроен, потому что он не нашел времени, чтобы понять Tайпа. Как будто он не пытался узнать его, и все же он требует от него ответов. — он хлопает по дивану. — Я изучал Тарна! Но он не сделал того же самого для Тайпа.</p><p>— Ты хотел бы, чтобы он приложил больше усилий к вашему партнерству в качестве коллег?</p><p>Галф думает об этом. Это звучит довольно точно.<br/>
— Да. </p><p>— Так, ты скажешь ему это, верно?</p><p>Он встает с дивана.<br/>
— Ты чертовски прав, я скажу. — он хватает еще несколько чипсов на дорогу. — Увидимся позже? </p><p>— Кхраб.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф едет домой, обдумывая, что он скажет Пи'Мью. Он будет прямолинейным и честным. Цивилизованным. Ему не нравится ссориться с ним. И ему надоело злиться на него тоже. Гораздо лучше помириться и предложить поговорить с Пи'Mаме о ситуации с Тайпом. Компромисс. Это то, что должны делать пар... друз... коллеги.<p>Рингтон телефона раздается, когда он возвращается домой. Это Пи'Мью. Он еще не готов. Он надеялся на несколько минут, чтобы собраться. </p><p>Он вздыхает и отвечает на звонок.<br/>
— Привет?</p><p>— Он все делает своим сердцем. </p><p>Галф уже улыбается. Он закрывает дверь своей спальни и прислоняется к ней.<br/>
— Кхраб.</p><p>— Даже когда он ненавидит, это потому, что его сердцу больно. </p><p>— Кхраб.</p><p>— А когда он любит… — вздыхает Пи'Мью. — Это от всего сердца. Он не очень хорошо это показывает, но если присмотреться — оно там. </p><p>— Кхраб.</p><p>— Он также сильно меняется. Не только от ненависти к любви. Он становится внимательным человеком. Он более открыт, давая людям понять, что он и Тарн вместе. Он становится самоотверженным. </p><p>— Кхраб. </p><p>Пи'Mью смеется. Не совсем обычный смех. Похоже, он плачет.<br/>
— Он также учится контролировать свой характер. — Мью всхлипывает на другом конце.  </p><p>Галф идет к своей кровати и падает на матрас. Это вообще реально? </p><p>— И все же… — голос Пи'Мью затихает. — Тарн не знает ничего об этом. Так что это не то, почему он любит Тайпа. </p><p>Галф закрывает глаза. Почему они опять здесь? Он не хочет продолжать тот же наскучивший разговор, ту же ссору. И, возможно, ему не нужен старший, чтобы понять Тайпа. Может быть, ему достаточно притвориться, что он любит его. </p><p><i>Может быть, ему достаточно притвориться, что он любит его</i>.</p><p>Дыхание Пи'Мью дрожит. Должно быть, он плачет.<br/>
— Но ему не нужно знать, что ждет их в будущем. Ему просто нужно знать Тайпа. — он снова всхлипывает. — Он знает, что Тайп вкладывает все свое сердце в это. Так что если ему посчастливиться быть любимым Тайпом, он будет знать, что эта любовь будет безусловной и вечной. </p><p>Галф не хотел плакать. Он не понимал, что ему нужно было это услышать. Он вытирает глаза и улыбается. У него болит грудь, но в хорошем смысле. Как будто он больше не может сдерживать тепло. Как будто оно должно было выйти куда-то, иначе он лопнул бы. Он шмыргает носом и вытирает лицо рукавом. Черт, на нем все еще свитер Капрао. </p><p>— Ты тоже плачешь? — спрашивает Пи'Mью. </p><p>— Нет, только ты, — он смеется и вытирает нос. Блин, он сделал это снова. В любом случае, он собирался постирать свитер, прежде чем вернуть его. </p><p>— Извини за то, что был мудаком.</p><p>Галф смеется и плачет одновременно.<br/>
— Ты просто вел себя как мудак.</p><p>— Яй Нонг?</p><p>— Да, Кхун Пи?</p><p>— Почему Тайп любит Тарна?</p><p>Его улыбка становится шире. Он растягивается на кровати, вытягивая конечности и наслаждаясь тем, что они с Пи'Мью помирились. Этот Пи'Mью наконец понимает Тайпа — человека, которого Галф играет каждый день в течение нескольких месяцев. </p><p>— Потому что Тарн понимает его. — он смотрит на свой потолок, задаваясь вопросом, на что смотрит Пи'Мью на своем конце. — Он видел, насколько он поврежден, и уродство, на которое он способен. Он видел самые темные части Тайпа, но никогда не отворачивался от него.</p><p>— Кхраб.</p><p>— Это не только о том, что он может быть самим собой с Тарном, — Галф хватает подушку и прижимает ее к груди, — это еще то, что ему не нужно ничего скрывать от него. Тарн — единственный человек, с которым он может быть полностью уязвимым.</p><p>— Кхраб.</p><p>Галф издает смешок.<br/>
— И красивый ублюдок просто потрясающий в постели.</p><p>На этот раз слышится настоящий смех Пи'Мью. Галф снова закрывает глаза, слушая свой любимый звук. Он не хочет больше злых слов. Только это. </p><p>— Так, это Тайп или Галф думает, что Тарн красив?</p><p>Бесстыдный флирт.<br/>
— Ни один. Я оговорился. — он хмурится и бормочет: — Сколько раз я должен это говорить? </p><p>— Если это Tайп — еще немного. Если это Галф, то намного больше.</p><p>— Хм. — Галф переворачивается на живот. — Я никогда не получаю от тебя комплиментов. </p><p>— Это не правда. Я постоянно их говорю. </p><p>— Что? Когда? </p><p>Пауза. Предположительно потому, что Пи'Мью не может вспомнить время, когда называл Галфа красивым. Потому что такого не было. Галф бы запомнил. </p><p>— Хм, ты прав. Я говорю им, но не тебе. Может быть, я должен начать? </p><p>Что?<br/>
— С кем ты говоришь обо мне? </p><p>Его старший снова смеется.<br/>
— Очевидно, со всеми, кроме тебя. — Галф слышит звуки шуршания простыней и одеяла. Пи'Мью определенно в постели. </p><p>Галф оглядывает свою комнату, не зная, как себя чувствовать.<br/>
— Какие вещи? </p><p>— Ммм, любопытно?</p><p>— Если это обо мне, да! Что ты говоришь людям?</p><p>Смех Пи'Мью игрив.<br/>
— Ничего особенного. Знаешь, —<i>сегодня Яй Нонг выглядит таким красивым... смотри, он снова такой милый... мне нравится, как выглядят его волосы сегодня утром... Нонг Пи'Мью такой красивый</i>… мне продолжать? </p><p>Галф благодарен, что они разговаривают по телефону. Он не может справиться с мечтательной, застенчивой улыбкой на лице. Пи'Mью действительно говорит эти вещи? </p><p>— Осторожнее, Кхун Пи, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. </p><p>— Это было бы так плохо?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>